Many inkjet ink cartridges include a vent to help maintain a desired pressure inside the cartridge. The vent is usually sealed prior to use to prevent ink evaporating or leaking from the cartridge. In some cases, the vent is sealed by an adhesive strip the user removes prior to installing the cartridge in a printer.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.